Itte rashai
by Zora Tsukihime
Summary: "Kau akan baik-baik saja, kau tak sendirian. Kau akan selalu miliki tempat tuk kembali, disini." Special fict for White Day and all my bestfriends.


Hai…. _Minna_... Zora kembali lagi dari mati suri [?] yang rutin Zora alami [?] #plak. Sekalinya balik malah nge-_publish_ fict gaje bin aneh gini XD maaf banget kalo agak gak bagus sekali #gak tega bilang jelek# dan banyak kekurangannya #nunduk-nundukin kepala.

Fict ini special untuk merayakan _White Day_ tahun 2014 ini [?] Tapi ini bukan fict _romance_ lho #Ababil# kan Zora menghormati _readers_ yang masih belum menemukan tambatan hati yang tepat #dibantai _readers_# Tapi tenang saja, karena Zora juga sama seperti kalian #Nah lho?

**Disclaimer** :

**Naruto ©** Pastinya seperangkat tokoh dibawah ini bukanlah milik saya, karena semuanya hanyalah milik Masashi Kishimoto seorang, saya cuman minjem—tanpa pemisi [nyolong dong]

**Tabidatsu Kimi He © **RSP #_SongFict_

**Marufuku Kataomoi #5 © **Mikan Natsume

**Main Pair** : Ino Yamanaka X Sakura Haruno

**Genre** : Friendship

**Rate** : T

**Special fict for** :

Semua sahabat dan teman-temanku yang ada dimana-mana [?]

And of course all readers

**Warning** : OOC [pastinya], typo [kayaknya], Alur maju mundur gak jelas, bahasa campur aduk gak baku, cerita semau gue dan seperangkat kesalahan-kesalahan nista lainnya!

**Don't like? Don't read!**

**Read? Don't Flame Me!**

**Last, Must Review! **[#_tabok-me-if-you-want-but-i'm-so-glad-if-you-don't__-because-today-is-White-Day-and-I-love-you-all_]

:_Happy reading_:

Sebelas tahun yang lalu di taman kota Konohagakure yang masih sangat asri, tepatnya di bawah pohon sakura yang sedang mekar dengan indahnya, kulihat dia menangis sendirian. Tersengguk pelan sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua lututnya yang mungil itu. Aku tahu dia menangis karena diganggu segerombol anak-anak yang—sepertinya—sebaya dengan kami beberapa saat yang lalu. Akupun tergerak untuk menghampirinya. Aku menepuk bahunya pelan untuk memastikan kondisinya. Dia yang sepertinya agak terkejut akan kehadiranku pun segera mengangkat wajahnya, menatapku dengan kedua mata _emerald_-nya yang masih sembab.

"_Daijobu_ _desu ka_?" ucapku sambil berjongkok di sampingnya.

"..." bukannya menjawab, dia malah sibuk menghapus air matanya sambil terus menunduk.

"Kenapa kamu menangis? Apa karena kamu diganggu teman-temanmu lagi?"

"Mereka bukan teman-temanku," jawabnya lirih. Aku ikut terduduk untuk mendengarkan lebih lanjut. "Mereka jahat!"

"Kenapa tidak minta bantuan teman-temanmu saja untuk mengusir mereka?"

"Aku tak punya teman," dapat kurasakan ketika mengucapkan kalimat itu, suaranya bergetar.

"Kalau begitu, kau pasti kesepian kan?"

"Sangat."

"_Sou ka_... Kalau begitu, perkenalkan namaku Ino Yamanaka. Senang bertemu denganmu," ucapku riang sambil mengulurkan tanganku, berusaha untuk membuatnya tidak bersedih lagi. Minimal untuk membuatnya tersenyum. Dia menatapku sayu untuk beberapa saat. "Dan kamu?"

"Namaku Sakura... Sakura Haruno," jawabnya sambil membalas jabatan tanganku. Hilang—air mata itu telah hilang sekarang. Tergantikan sejuknya _emerald_ yang sedari tadi berusaha ia sembunyikan.

"_Saa_... Sakura-_chan_, kamu tidak perlu merasa kesepian lagi. Mulai sekarang aku akan menjadi temanmu."

"_Arigatou_... Ino-_san._"

Hari itu, di bawah pohon sakura itu, pertemuan pertama kami dan jalinan persahabatan pun dimulai.

.

_**:_Itte rashai_:**_

_**.**_

_Bunga sakura menari di bawah langit__  
__Manusia yang bermurah hati benar-benar jarang bukan?_

_**.**_

_**:_Itte rashai_:**_

_**.**_

Satu tahun telah berlalu semenjak hari itu. Kami semakin akrab dari hari ke hari. Apalagi kami memasuki Sekolah Dasar yang sama. Meskipun harus ku akui, dia sedikit pemalu. Itu sebabnya dia sering dikerjai anak-anak lain. Alhasil aku—yang memang benci dengan penindasan—lah yang mengusir mereka dan menolong Sakura yang memang tidak sanggup melawan. Bukankah hal yang wajar untuk menolong teman saat mereka mengalami kesulitan?

Selama di sekolah pun Sakura tidak pernah berbicara dengan siswa lain. Dia hanya berani berbicara dan bermain denganku. Masih kuingat hari dimana akhirnya dia mau bergaul dengan orang lain—selain aku tentunya.

"A—Aku takut, Ino-_chan_..."

"Kenapa harus takut? Mereka tidak akan menggigitmu, kok!" ucapku sambil berusaha mendorongnya agar mau bermain dengan siswa-siswa yang lain. Repot juga bukan kalau dia tak segera bergaul dengan orang lain? Bisa-bisa dia akan terus dikucilkan selama di sekolah.

"Mereka semua kan temanmu..." jawabnya sambil berusaha berpegangan pada pintu kelas.

"Temanku, temanmu juga Sakura-_chan_. Ayo!" Aku semakin keras mendorongnya hingga akhirnya berhasil.

"_Demo_... Bagaimana kalau mereka tidak menerimaku?"

Tanpa menghiraukan ucapan Sakura aku terus mendorongnya sampai ke halaman tempat biasa anak-anak bermain. "Hei, teman-teman..! Kami boleh ikut bermain, kan?" ucapku kemudian.

"_Ne_, tentu saja boleh. Tapi dia..." ucap gadis bercepol dua bernama Ten-Ten.

"Aku mengajak Sakura-_chan_ juga. Dia juga mau bermain. Iya kan, Sakura?" tanyaku meminta persetujuan dari Sakura.

"I—Iya..." jawabnya sambil malu-malu.

"Sakura-_chan_, ya? Uwah... Kupikir kamu nggak akan mau ikut bermain bersama kami, hehehe..." ucap anak laki-laki berambut kuning jabrik bernama Naruto. Aku yang merasa jika Sakura disambut baik pun hanya tersenyum sambil mengisyaratkan "_Lihat kan? Mereka mau menerimamu_," pada Sakura. Sakura pun membalas senyuman itu dengan ucapan "_Arigatou_..."

Sepulang sekolah kami mampir ke taman kota Konohagakure. Kali ini pohon sakura itu pun tengah bersemi—seperti satu tahun yang lalu. Kami beristirahat di bawah naungan langit merah jambu yang hanya berlangsung satu hari saja dalam setahun, sebelum semuanya gugur esok harinya.

"Ino-_chan_..."

"Ya?" jawabku sambil terus mengamati kelopak-kelopak bunga yang berguguran.

"Terima kasih ya, untuk hari ini. Aku merasa senang," ucapnya riang.

"_Douita_, Sakura-_chan_."

"_Demo_..."

"_Nande_?"

"Aku baru menyadarinya... Bukankah kita akan terus bertemu dan mendapatkan teman baru seumur hidup kita?"

"_Sou saa, sou da yo_. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Maukah kamu berjanji untuk terus menjadi temanku, Ino-_chan_? Karena kamulah teman pertamaku. Aku tidak mau kamu melupakanku karena kamu akan memiliki banyak teman lain selain aku." Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke Sakura yang menurutku serius dengan perkataannya barusan. Mata _emerald_ itu menatap lurus ke mataku. Menyiratkan kegelisahan dan sedikit rasa takut—mungkin.

"Ya, aku berjanji," jawabku sambil mengangkat jari kelingkingku yang tentu saja disambut hangat oleh jari kelingking Sakura. Dia tersenyum puas. Lega—mungkin. "_Demo_..." aku sengaja menggantung ucapanku untuk melihat reaksinya.

"Tapi apa, Ino-_chan_?"

"Aku tidak mau lagi menjadi temanmu," ucapku yang kubuat setegas mugkin. Lenyap—senyum manis Sakura lenyap sudah. Hanya wajah bingungnya lah yang kini terpampang dihadapanku. "Tapi aku mau menjadi sahabatmu!" sambungku sambil menjulurkan lidah ke arahnya dan kabur dari sana. Sakura yang baru saja sadar bahwa telah aku kerjai pun langsung berlari mengejarku sambil terus berteriak "AWAS YA, INO-_CHAN_!"

Di bawah pohon sakura itu, telah terucapkan sebuah janji diantara kami berdua.

.

_**:_Itte rashai_:**_

_**.**_

_Bunga sakura masih menari di bawah langit__  
__Terucapkan janji dan babak baru pun dimulai_

.

_**:_Itte rashai_:**_

_**.**_

"Ino-_chan_, menurutmu, cinta itu apa?"

"_Bruk!_" aku yang sedang berlarian mengejar capung pun jatuh tersungkur mendengar pertanyaan polos Sakura yang tiba-tiba itu. Memang sekarang kami sudah berada di tingkat dua SMP, wajar saja jika kata CINTA sudah bergentayangan di kehidupan remaja seperti kami. "_Ne_? Kenapa tiba-tiba kamu tanya itu?" ucapku sambil berusaha bangkit dan sesekali membersihkan pakaianku yang kini agak kusut karena terjatuh. Kemudian akupun beranjak mendekati Sakura yang masih duduk manis di bawah pohon sambil sesekali menyingkirkan kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura yang berguguran di atas rok seragam sekolahnya.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu," jawabnya sambil melirikku yang kini ikut duduk di sampingnya. "Apa tidak boleh?"

"Boleh kok," jawabku sambil memeriksa kedua lututku, tak ada luka disana—tentu saja, karena aku jatuh di atas rerumputan taman yang cukup lebat. "Cinta, ya?" gumamku sembari menyandarkan punggungku ke batang pohon sakura yang menaungi kami berdua. "Menurutku, cinta itu suatu perasaan ingin menyayangi seseorang, yah, kurang lebih seperti itu."

"_Sorana_..." Sakura mengangguk-angguk pertanda ia mengerti maksudku. "_Nee_, _nee_, Ino-_chan_, boleh tanya lagi?" Sakura mendekatiku dengan wajah antusias.

"_Nani ka?_"

"_Etoo_... Kalau kau merasakan debaran yang aneh di dadamu saat bersama seseorang, apakah itu juga disebut cinta?"

"Umm... Sepertinya begitu—_cho—chotto matte_! Sakura-_chan_, apakah kau sedang jatuh cinta?" tanyaku _to the point_. Kulihat wajah Sakura mulai memerah—sepertinya dia malu.

"Ti-tidak kok, aku tidak..." Sakura berusaha menyangkal.

"_Mou_... Jujurlah padaku, Sakura-_chan_. Aku tau kok! Jadi siapa dia? Apakah dia sekelas dengan kita?" desakku tidak sabar. Sedangkan Sakura sendiri malah semakin menunduk, menyembunyikan semburat merah di wajahnya.

"Sakura-_chan_..." aku mulai merayunya untuk terbuka padaku.

"_Anoo_... Aku akan mengatakannya, tapi jangan mengejekku ya!" Sakura pun mengajukan syarat pertamanya. Aku langsung mengangguk dengan cepat. "Kau lah yang pertama mendengar ini dariku, Ino-_chan_, karena aku tau kau bisa dipercaya."

Aku tersenyum lebar, senang sekali rasanya bisa dipercaya oleh orang lain, terlebih oleh sahabat sendiri. "Kau bisa mengandalkanku, Sakura-_chan_!" ucapku sambil mengacungkan ibu jariku.

Sakura membalas senyumanku, "Ya, Ino-_chan_, sepertinya aku memang sedang jatuh cinta. Aku... Menyukai Uchiha-_san_ dari kelas 2-D. Kau tau dia, kan?"

"Sasuke-_kun_? Tentu saja aku tau, dia kan cukup populer di sekolah."

"Iya, sepertinya aku menyukainya. Karena setiap aku melihatnya, aku merasakan jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dan aku selalu merasa gugup jika berhadapan dengannya. Jadinya aku sering salah tingkah di depannya. Tapi di sisi lain, aku juga merasa senang berada di dekatnya," jelas Sakura panjang lebar.

"Wah, Sakura-_chan_, sepertinya kau benar-benar sudah jatuh cinta padanya," ucapku sambil menyeringai lebar, menggoda gadis _pink_ di hadapanku. "Pantas saja kau selalu bertingkah aneh kalau ada Sasuke-_kun_. Jadi, sejak kapan kau mulai menyukainya?" seringaiku semakin lebar.

"Jangan mengejekku, Ino-_chan_!" marahnya sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Aku tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihatnya. "Entahlah, sepertinya semenjak Naruto-_kun_ sering menyeretnya ke kelas dan meminta Uchiha-_san_ mengerjakan PR-PR nya. Dan aku semakin yakin dengan perasaanku ini saat Kakashi-_sensei_ menugaskan kami berdua untuk mengurusi administrasi perpustakaan," ucapnya sambil malu-malu.

"_Wakatta_. Jika memang seperti itu, aku akan membantumu Sakura-_chan_! Cinta kan harus diperjuangkan," ucapku sambil mengepalkan tangan kananku.

Sakura mengangguk, "Ino-_chan_, _arigatou_..." senyum manis terpampang di wajahnya. "_Demo_..."

"_Hn? Naze ka?_" tanyaku bingung.

"Cuma kamu yang tau, jadi berjanjilah untuk tetap merahasiakannya, oke?" Sakura mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya ke hadapanku.

"Ya, aku berjanji!" aku lilitkan jari kelingkingku ke jarinya dan kami pun tertawa bersama.

Di saat senja mulai tiba menggantikan langit biru yang sedari tadi menaungi taman, di bawah guguran bunga sakura inilah, kami menyimpan sebuah rahasia.

.

_**:_Itte rashai_:**_

_**.**_

_Bunga sakura tetap menari di bawah langit__  
__Hanya padamu aku menceritakan sebuah rahasia_

.

_**:_Itte rashai_:**_

_**.**_

"Aku akan menyatakannya," aku berhenti meneguk jus jeruk milikku dan menoleh pada Sakura yang duduk di sampingku. Kencangnya angin yang berhembus di atap sekolah sedikit mengaburkan ucapannya yang lirih.

"Tentang perasaanmu?" tanyaku. Sakura mengangguk perlahan.

"Ya. Aku tau kalau Sasuke-_kun_ sangat populer di sekolah, dan pastinya banyak gadis yang juga jatuh hati padanya. Tapi aku tetap ingin menyatakan perasaanku padanya," ucap Sakura sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas dada, berusaha merasakan detakan jantungnya. "Jika tidak segera aku ungkapkan, aku takut akan menyesal nantinya."

"Kau sudah benar-benar yakin atas keputusanmu?" ucapku memastikan.

"Ya, Ino-_chan_. Keputusanku sudah bulat. Dan juga, terima kasih karena telah membantuku selama ini. Berkatmu, aku bisa lebih akrab dengan Sasuke-_kun_," senyum terukir di wajah cantiknya.

"_Mou_, Sakura-_chan_, kau seharusnya berterima kasih pada Naruto-_kun_. Dia lah yang sering membantu kita secara tidak langsung. Informasi sederhana yang dia berikan itu sangat berguna, bukan? Dengan itu kita bisa tau apa saja yang disukai dan tidak disukai Sasuke-_kun_, juga bagaimana kepribadian Sasuke-_kun_ yang sebenarnya. Aku tidak banyak membantu kok!"

"_Ie_, Naruto-_kun_ bersedia bercerita tentang keseharian Sasuke-_kun_ itu kan, berkatmu yang berhasil membujuknya dengan sebuah imbalan besar."

"Apakah mentraktirnya makan semangkuk ramen itu termasuk imbalan besar?" tanyaku sambil memiringkan kepala.

"_Uso_! Semangkuk apanya? Aku tau malam itu kau mentraktirnya bermangkuk-mangkuk ramen spesial hanya untuk mendapatkan informasi tentang Sasuke-_kun_. Meskipun kau tidak pernah membicarakannya, aku tau dari Naruto-_kun_ sendiri lho!" Sakura mengacungkan telunjuknya di depan wajahku. Tepat sasaran—aku tak bisa menyangkalnya.

"Kau ini, senang sekali melakukan hal yang tak terduga untuk kepentingan orang lain, ya?" ucap Sakura sambil memijat keningnya.

"Bukan orang lain, kok! Tapi sahabatku," ralatku. Kulihat sebuah senyuman terpampang di wajahnya.

"Pokoknya, aku sangat berterima kasih padamu, Ino-_chan_. Aku sangat bersyukur memiliki sahabat sepertimu," dapat kurasakan suaranya bergetar, terharu—mungkin. Akupun hanya bisa merangkul pundaknya—menenangkannya.

"Aku sudah siap mendengar apapun jawaban darinya. Aku takkan menyesal! Bukankah cinta memang butuh perjuangan? Dan kurasa ini saat yang tepat untuk mengakuinya," aku tertegun mendengar ucapan Sakura.

"_Yosh_, _ganbatte_!" ucapku menyemangati gadis _pink_ di hadapanku ini.

"Umm, _arigatou_..."

.

_**:_Itte rashai_:**_

_**.**_

_Bunga sakura selalu menari di bawah langit__  
__Kau pergi dengan menaruh harapan dan mimpi di bahu kecilmu_

.

_**:_Itte rashai_:**_

_**.**_

Bel pelajaran terakhir telah berbunyi sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu. Keadaan sekolah sekarang sudah mulai lengang—para siswa telah meninggalkan sekolah, pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Namun tidak bagiku, bahkan sekarang aku masih berdiri di samping gedung perpustakaan. Menunggu sahabatku dengan perasaan gelisah. Ya, saat ini Sakura sedang di dalam perpustakaan untuk menyatakan cintanya pada Sasuke. Dia memintaku untuk menemaninya, namun aku juga tak ingin mengganggunya, jadi kuputuskan untuk menunggunya diluar. Namun Sakura masih memaksaku untuk ikut bersamanya, alhasil aku memberikannya pilihan lain. Yakni aku tetap berada di luar tapi aku akan mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka berdua melalui ponsel, dan akhirnya Sakura menyetujuinya. Tak masalah bagiku untuk berkorban pulsa demi sahabatku, toh bagiku membantu sahabatku itu lebih berharga daripada uang.

"Sasuke-_kun_, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu," suara Sakura terdengar jelas di ponselku—tentu saja, karena Sakura meletakkan ponselnya itu di dalam saku seragamnya, seperti rencana yang telah kita sepakati tadi.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" aku terdiam, berkonsentrasi dengan pembicaraan mereka.

"Apa... Apa yang harus kulakukan supaya Sasuke-_kun_ menatapku?" suara Sakura semakin melemah di akhir kalimatnya. "Selama ini... Aku selalu memperhatikanmu. Sebenarnya... Aku juga ingin... Sasuke-_kun_ memperhatikan aku... Lebih dari sekedar teman."

"_Katakan, Sakura-chan!_" batinku terus menyemangatinya.

"Karena aku... Suka... Padamu, Sasuke-_kun_!" aku mengeratkan genggamanku, meremas ponselku, cemas menanti jawaban dari Sasuke.

"_Gomen_," suara Sasuke terdengar begitu pelan namun tampak sebuah ketegasan di sana. "Aku... Punya seseorang yang sangat berharga bagiku. Aku nggak bisa menghianatinya..." napasku tercekat, dadaku terasa sesak. Aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaan Sakura di dalam sana.

Aku tak mendengar respon apapun dari Sakura, hingga beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara lembut darinya, "...Hatiku lega." Aku menundukkan kepalaku sambil terus menempelkan ponsel di telingaku. "Karena aku sudah ditolak, jagalah orang itu baik-baik..."

Terdengar jeda beberapa saat hingga akhirnya Sasuke menjawab kembali, "_Arigatou_... Sakura. Aku senang atas perasaanmu."

Tak lama kemudian kulihat Sakura berjalan keluar dari gedung tersebut. Aku segera menghampirinya. Terlihat olehku kedua manik _emerald_ itu berkaca-kaca—sama seperti yang kulihat saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya, sembilan tahun lalu.

"Bawa aku pergi... Ino-_chan_," pintanya lirih. Aku segera memakaikan jaketku ke tubuhnya serta menutupi kepala Sakura dengan tudung jaket itu dan menggandengnya pergi, menuntunnya ke arah taman kota Konohagakure—satu-satunya tempat yang dapat kupikirkan saat ini.

Rapuh—itulah yang kupikirkan saat melihatnya terduduk di bawah pohon tempat kami biasa menghabiskan waktu. Perlahan aku membuka tudung kepala yang masih setia menutupi wajahnya. Buliran bening mengalir dari iris _emerald_-nya yang indah. Wajahnya begitu sayu dan sinar matanya begitu redup. Hatiku terasa teriris-iris melihat sahabatku seperti itu. Kurasakan wajahku memanas.

"Aku takkan menyesal..." lirih Sakura. "Akhirnya aku tau kalau dia juga punya seseorang yang sangat berharga. Aku... Tidak akan menyesal," ucapnya sambil sedikit terisak.

"Sakura-_chan_..." aku merangkul pundaknya, memeluk tubuh rapuhnya dengan erat—berusaha memberikannya kekuatan.

"Memang benar... Nggak ada celah bagiku... Untuk masuk ke dalam hatinya," air mataku tak dapat kubendung lagi. Aku menangis, sama seperti gadis yang sedang kupeluk ini. "Kelak, pasti! Aku juga... Akan mendapatkan cinta yang indah," Sakura membalas pelukanku, "Cinta yang nggak kalah indahnya dengan cinta milik Sasuke-_kun_," lanjutnya.

"Ya, itu pasti, Sakura-_chan_!" ucapku di tengah tangisanku.

Tahun lalu, di tempat yang sama—di bawah pohon sakura yang bersemi ini, kami tertawa menyambut datangnya cinta dengan penuh suka cita. Namun di tahun ini, kami berdua menangis bersama karena patah hati. Bunga-bunga sakura yang berguguran seolah menggambarkan pupusnya sebuah kisah cinta. Musim semi tahun ini... Menorehkan kenangan kelabu bagi kami.

.

_**:_Itte rashai_:**_

_**.**_

_Bunga sakura setia menari di bawah langit__  
__Di waktu aku kalah, terkadang aku juga berjuang_

_._

_**:_Itte rashai_:**_

_**.**_

Tak terasa sudah dua tahun sejak kejadian patah hati itu. Seperti yang Sakura katakan, ia takkan menyesal. Ia segera pulih menjadi gadis ceria seperti biasanya. Saat itulah aku mulai menyadari jika Sakura sudah tumbuh menjadi gadis yang kuat, ia mampu bangkit dari keterpurukannya dengan cepat. Dan kami terus melangkah, melanjutkan hari-hari kami.

"Ino-_chan_, temui aku di tempat biasa ya..." pesan itulah yang kini terpampang di layar ponselku. Pesan dengan pengirim bernama Sakura Haruno.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba dia mengajakku kesana, ya?" gumamku. Aku melihat keluar jendela kamarku. Cerah. "Ah, sebaiknya aku bergegas. Dia pasti sudah menungguku sekarang." Aku segera berganti pakaian dan pergi ke taman kota Konohagakure yang dimaksud Sakura itu.

Sesampainya di sana, kulihat dia sedang melamun di bawah pohon sakura. Entah memikirkan apa. Ide jahilku tiba-tiba muncul. Dengan perlahan aku mendekatinya dari belakang agar dia tidak menyadari kehadiranku. Lalu aku mencengkeram kedua bahunya sambil berteriak "HIYEEE... ADA ULAT!"

Spontan Sakura ikut berteriak histeris dan segera menjauh dari tempat duduknya tadi. Tentu saja aku tertawa terbahak-bahak karenanya. "DASAR INO-_CHAN_! Kita kan bukan anak kecil lagi, kita sudah tujuh belas tahun lho! Jadi hilangkan sifat nakalmu itu!" protes Sakura kesal.

"_Gomen_, habisnya kamu lucu kalau aku kerjai sih... Jadi ya, sulit bagiku untuk menghilangkannya," jawabku enteng sambil menjulurkan lidahku. Sakura tidak membalas pembelaanku, dia malah sibuk merapikan rok pendeknya yang sedikit berantakan karena insiden tadi.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kamu ingin bertemu disini?" ucapku mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Kalau ada yang ingin kau bicarakan, kenapa tidak kamu katakan di sekolah, tadi? Eh—tunggu dulu, jangan-jangan kamu kangen sama aku, ya, Sakura-_chan_? Ah, aku tahu, memang besok hari minggu, tapi sebegitunyakah kau rindu padaku? Tak sanggup menunggu sampai senin?"

"Berhentilah menggodaku, Ino-_chan_!" tegasnya sambil pura-pura cemberut.

"Lalu?"

"_Gomenasai_..." ucapnya lirih. Redup—sinar matanya mulai meredup. Kurasa dia mulai serius.

"Untuk?"

"Janji pertama kita," Sakura semakin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Sepertinya kita harus berpisah..." kurasakan suaranya mulai bergetar—menahan tangis.

"Kenapa harus?" tanpa sadar aku telah menaikkan intonasi suaraku. Kurasa pembicaraan ini akan berakhir buruk.

"_Tou_-_san_ dipindah tugaskan ke kota Sunagakure. Tentu saja _Kaa_-_san_ dan aku juga ikut pindah kesana. Pergi ke Sunagakure, itu berarti aku akan meninggalkan Konohagakure."

"_Cho—chotto_! Suna? Bukankah itu jauh dari Konoha?" Sakura mengangguk pelan. "_Uso_..." lirihku. Aku kepalkan kedua tanganku dengan erat. Terdengar isakan lirih dari Sakura. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku, menatapnya yang berdiri di hadapanku.

"Sungguh... Maafkan aku, Ino-_chan_. Aku tau ini terlalu mendadak. Akupun tak menginginkan ini semua..."

Aku menatap nanar Sakura. Tak pernah terpikirkan olehku akan datang saat-saat seperti ini. Tidak setelah lebih dari sebelas tahun kami bersama. Kenapa ini harus terjadi? _Kami-sama_ sungguh tidak adil... "Ini pasti bohong, kan?"

Sakura mengeleng. "Kapan?" tanyaku menahan tangis.

"Besok siang..." napasku tercekat, air mataku mengalir sudah. "_Gomennasai_..." isaknya sambil berlari pergi. Meninggalkan aku yang masih berdiri terpaku. Kedua kakiku melemas, dan aku terduduk begitu saja. Pikiranku kalut dan dadaku sesak. Semua terlalu mendadak. Aku tak mampu menerimanya...

.

_**:_Itte rashai_:**_

_**.**_

_Bunga sakura senantiasa menari di bawah langit__  
__Semua bermula dan berakhir disini_

.

_**:_Itte rashai_:**_

_**.**_

Aku berjalan memasuki rumah dengan langkah gontai. Bekas-bekas air mataku pun masih belum mengering sepenuhnya. Penglihatanku juga masih mengabur dan rasanya mataku begitu tebal—bahkan untuk saat ini aku enggan menatap wajahku sendiri di depan cermin. Isakan lirih masih belum bisa aku hentikan.

"_Irasshai_..." kudengar sambutan ramah dari seseorang. Aku menoleh ke sumber suara, dan kudapati _Kaa_-_chan_ yang sedang berdiri di belakang meja kasir. "_Ara_? Itu kamu, Ino-_chan_. _Kaa_-_chan_ pikir ada pelanggan tadi. _Okaeri_..." aku masih terdiam, tidak langsung menjawab salam darinya.

"_Kaa-chan_..." suaraku masih bergetar. Kurasakan air mataku hampir mengalir lagi. Dan aku bisa melihat perubahan ekspresi _Kaa-chan_ segera—meskipun tidak terlalu jelas dengan mata yang sembab begini.

"_Doushita no, _Ino_-chan?_" _Kaa-chan_ beranjak mendekatiku. Aku segera menghambur memeluknya—menumpahkan seluruh beban yang kutanggung sedari tadi. Tangisku pecah ketika _Kaa-chan_ membelai surai panjangku dengan lembut. "Ada apa, sayang? Ceritakan saja," pinta _Kaa-chan_.

"Sakura-_chan_... Dia... Akan pindah dari Konoha ke Suna karena pekerjaan ayahnya," ucapku dengan susah payah. "Aku... Tidak mau berpisah dengannya..."

"Bukankah kalian masih bisa berhubungan lewat telepon?"

"Tidak akan sama! Bertukar kabar lewat telepon itu sama sekali tidak menyenangkan! Lagipula bagaimana dengan janji kita... Aku tidak mau ini terjadi, _Kaa-chan_..."

"Kata siapa dengan terbentangnya jarak diantara kalian bisa menghancurkan janji yang telah tercipta? _Kaa-chan_ yakin, meskipun kalian terpisah jauh, janji kalian takkan lenyap. Kan kalian masih bisa saling mengobrol lewat telepon? Lalu, apa lagi yang kamu takutkan?"

"Bagaimana kalau Sakura-_chan_ nantinya akan melupakanku?"

"Tidak akan. Bukankah kalian sudah bersahabat bertahun-tahun? Sakura tidak akan semudah itu melupakanmu. Memang berat mendapati kenyataan bahwa kalian harus berpisah, tapi nantinya kalian juga pasti bisa melaluinya. Kalian hanya harus menerimanya, bukannya menghindarinya, maka semuanya akan berjalan dengan baik."

"Lalu... Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang, _Kaa-chan_?"

"Kenapa kau tidak memberinya sesuatu sebagai kenang-kenangan? Sesuatu yang takkan ia lupakan dan juga menggambarkan bagaimana perasaanmu padanya," saran _Kaa-chan_ sambil menghapus air mataku. Aku menunduk—memikirkan semua perkataan _Kaa-chan_.

.

_**:_Itte rashai_:**_

_**.**_

_Bunga sakura entah sampai kapan kan menari di bawah langit__  
__Aku takut jika semua kan hanya menjadi kenangan yang terlupakan_

.

_**:_Itte rashai_:**_

_**.**_

Aku terbaring di ranjangku. Mataku sudah tidak sembab lagi. Malam sudah semakin larut tapi rasa kantuk masih belum juga mendatangiku. Bahkan aku masih terus memutar otak untuk memikirkan apa yang akan kulakukan besok. Apa yang akan aku katakan besok. Apa yang akan kuhadapi besok. Semuanya cukup untuk membuatku pusing.

"Apa ya..." gumamku. "Sesuatu yang bisa menciptakan kesan tersendiri untuk Sakura-_chan_..."

Tiba-tiba terlintas sebuah ide di kepalaku. Dengan segera aku meraih ponselku dan melakukan panggilan. Terdengar nada tunggu yang cukup lama sampai akhirnya terdengar suara parau dari seberang, "_Moshi-mo—_"

"Naruto-_kun_! Kenapa lama sekali mengangkatnya? Sudah tidur, ya?!" tukasku memotong ucapannya.

"Ehehe... _gomen-tte ba_, kan _week-end_, wajarlah tidur sepuasnya," jawab Naruto seenak jidatnya. "Jadi, kenapa kau tengah malam begini meneleponku?"

"Aku butuh bantuanmu"

"Hee?"

"Kumohon, kumpulkan teman-teman besok pagi di taman kota. Ini permohonan terbesarku padamu. Ada yang ingin aku lakukan bersama kalian."

"Besok pagi? _Mou_... Ino-_chan_... Hari libur kan enaknya tidur sampai siang da—"

"Ramen!" aku kembali memotong ucapan Naruto. "Aku akan mentraktirmu ramen sepuasnya! Bagaimana?"

"Ramen? Oke, aku setuju kalau begitu!"

.

_**:_Itte rashai_:**_

_**.**_

_Bunga sakura indah menari di bawah langit__  
__Di saat terakhir, aku ingin kau mengingatnya_

.

_**:_Itte rashai_:**_

_**.**_

Pagi yang cerah menyambut hari baru. Dan seperti kesepakatanku dengan Naruto semalam, sekarang semua teman-teman sudah berkumpul di taman. Entah bagaimana caranya Naruto berhasil mengumpulkan semuanya—mungkin karena traktiran ramen yang kujanjikan kemarin, jadi dia melakukan tugasnya dengan baik.

"_Minna_... Terimakasih sudah bersedia datang kesini. Aku membutuhkan bantuan kalian semua untuk mengukir kenangan bersama di hari terakhir Sakura-_chan_ sebelum pindah ke Suna."

"Sakura-_chan_ akan pindah? Kenapa kami tidak diberi tahu?" tanya gadis bercepol dua bernama Ten-Ten.

"Aku juga baru tahu kemarin. Memang sangat mendadak," jawabku.

"Mungkin Sakura-_chan_ tidak mau membuat kita sedih di hari terakhirnya," ucap Hinata lirih. Kami semua mengiyakan pernyataan tersebut.

"Oleh sebab itu, ayo kita beri kejutan untuknya!" ucapku menyemangati. Semuanya setuju dan kami pun mulai menyusun rencana. Kulihat semua orang sangat berantusias dalam memberi masukan dalam rancangan kejutan ini. Dan tak lama kemudian tersusunlah sudah alur kejutan untuk Sakura.

"Baiklah, semuanya bersiap di posisi masing-masing! Aku sudah mengirimkan pesan agar Sakura-_chan_ segera datang kesini," perintah Naruto. Kami segera menempatkan diri.

"Kau sudah selesai membuatnya?" tanya Sasuke memastikan. Dan aku pun mengangguk cepat sebagai jawabannya.

"Semoga semuanya lancar!" lirihku.

.

_**:_Itte rashai_:**_

_**.**_

_Bunga sakura selamanya kan menari di bawah langit__  
__Hari__ ini __kami__ telah melakukannya dengan __baik_

.

_**:_Itte rashai_:**_

_**.**_

Tak lama kemudian, tampak seorang gadis berjalan memasuki taman. Tapi ia tak menjumpai siapapun disana. Di ambilnya ponsel dari saku pakaiannya dan membuka kembali pesan singkat yang menjadi alasan utamanya ia datang kesini.

"Kenapa Naruto-_kun_ menyuruhku segera menemuinya disini? Tapi kok dia sendiri tidak ada..." gumamnya sambil mengedarkan pandangannya. Berusaha mencari sosok berambut pirang itu. Tak lama kemudian ponselnya kembali berdering dengan nama 'Naruto-_kun_' tertera di layarnya. Ketika hendak ia jawab panggilan tersebut, tiba-tiba semua orang yang bersembunyi berteriak dan berlarian menghampiri Sakura. Tentu saja ini sangat mengejutkan Sakura.

"_Minna_... Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" protes Sakura sambil memegangi dadanya yang masih berdegub kencang.

"_Gomen-tte ba, _Sakura-_chan_. Kami hanya ingin memberimu kejutan," ucap Naruto sambil nyengir.

"Kami sudah bersusah payah bangun pagi untuk ini semua, lho," imbuh Kiba sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

Sakura tersenyum mendengarnya, "_Mou_... Aku mengerti... _Arigatou_!" ucapnya sambil membungkukkan badan. Dilihatnya semua teman semasa kecilnya tengah berkumpul di hadapannya, namun masih ada yang kurang baginya. "_Anoo_... Ino-_chan wa, doko_?"

Semuanya terdiam dan saling melirik satu sama lain. Akhirnya Shikamaru membuka suara, "Ino tidak bisa datang. Dia demam," ucapnya pelan tapi tegas.

"_Sorana_..." terdengar nada kecewa dari Sakura. Tentu saja ia sedih jika tidak bisa bertemu sahabatnya hari ini.

Dan tanpa diketahui Sakura, aku berjalan mengendap-endap dari belakang. Teman-teman yang melihatku juga bersikap tenang seperti tidak melihat apapun. Dan setelah aku berdiri di belakang punggung Sakura, aku pun meletuskan sebuah balon yang sedari tadi aku bawa. Sontak Sakura menjerit dan berbalik menatapku.

"_MOU_... INO-_CHAN NO BAKAAAAA_!" jeritnya. Akupun tertawa terbahak-bahak, di susul tawa dari semua yang ada di sana.

"_Gomen ne_, kamu kecewa ya kalau aku nggak datang? Sebegitu rindunya kah?" godaku pada gadis _pink_ itu. Wajah sakura semakin memerah, pastinya ia tak menyangka akan dikerjai dua kali dalam sehari. "_Saa_... Sakura-_chan_. Ini untukmu," ucapku sambil memberikan sebuah buket bunga yang kurangkai sendiri.

Sakura menerima buket itu sambil tersenyum, "_Arigatou_..." kudengar suaranya mulai bergetar. Lalu Sakura melihat secarik kertas terselip di antara bunga-bunga yang kurangkai. Ia mengambilnya dan hendak membaca isinya. Namun aku segera mencegahnya.

"Baca nanti saja, jangan disini," pintaku. Ia pun mengangguk dan menyimpan kertas itu.

"Jadi..."

"_Naze ka_?" tanyaku.

"Ini sebuah perpisahan?" lirih Sakura. Ia menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya. Aku sendiri berusaha untuk tidak menangis. Aku harus terlihat kuat agar Sakura sanggup menerima perpisahan ini.

"Iya, memang perpisahan. Tapi... Jangan putuskan persahabatan kita. Memang berat jika harus berpisah, tapi kita tidak boleh melupakan janji kita. Kau mau kan, Sakura-_chan_?"

"Tapi... Aku takut, Ino-_chan_..."

"_Daijoubu_! Kau akan baik-baik saja mulai dari sekarang. Dan jika kau mendapatkan masalah atau kau ingin mengeluh saat merasa sakit, telepon aku. Aku akan tetap ada untukmu."

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya. Manik _emerald_-nya bertemu dengan _aquamarine_ milikku. Tangannya terulur dan memeluk tubuhku. Tangisannya tak terbendung lagi. "Ino-_chan_... _Arigatou_... _Hontou ni_," isaknya.

.

_**:_Itte rashai_:**_

_**.**_

_Terimakasih sudah tertawa bersamaku__  
__Terimakasih sudah menangis bersamaku_

.

_**:_Itte rashai_:**_

_**.**_

Kulihat sosok _pink_ itu memasuki kereta—menyusul kedua orang tuanya yang sudah ada di dalam. Tak lama kemudian, pintu mulai menutup. Disisi lain jendela yang mulai bergerak, sosokmu melambaikan tangan dengan wajah yang masih sembab, namun kau paksakan untuk tersenyum. Akupun membalas lambaianmu itu, dan sedikit demi sedikit kereta berjalan menjauh. Membawamu pergi—menghilang dari tatapanku.

"_Itterashai_... Sakura-_chan_."

Sementara itu gadis _pink_ yang tadinya terus menatap sahabatnya yang ia tinggalkan di stasiun, teringat akan kertas yang ia temukan di buket bunga. Ia membuka kembali kertas itu dan mulai membaca isinya. Air mata kembali mengumpul di pelupuk matanya.

"Ino-_chan_... _Arigatou_," isaknya setelah selesai membaca surat itu.

.

_**:_Itte rashai_:**_

_**.**_

_Kepadamu yang akan berangkat sekarang__  
__Aku tempatkan senyuman sebanyak mungkin dalam buket bunga__  
__Kukirim kepadamu dengan sebuah pesan_

_Jangan khawatir, aku baik-baik saja__  
__Tetaplah berjalan di jalan lurus yang kau yakini_

_Kau akan baik-baik saja, tak peduli seberapa jauhnya kita terpisah__  
__Kau akan baik-baik saja, karena aku selalu jadi temanmu_

_Meskipun kau kelak menikah, meskipun kau jadi nenek-nenek__  
__Aku bangga berdiri sebagai teman dekatmu, tak peduli waktu berlalu_

_Karena d__idalam waktu yang akan berubah__  
__K__u yakin k__au tetap tak berubah_

_Selamat tinggal, dimulai dari sekarang__  
__Selamat tinggal, aku akan selalu jadi temanmu_

_Kau akan baik-baik saja, kau tak sendirian__  
__Kau akan selalu miliki tempat tuk kembali, disini__._

_**:_Itte rashai_:**_

_**.**_

**OWARI**

**.**

**Zora** : _Yatta_! _Banzai_! *lompat lompat di kasur*

**Nichi** : _Kayaknya udah stres ini anak *__sweatdrop__*_

**Zora** : Akhirnya selesai juga... Gak sia-sia di karantina di kamar selama tiga hari [?] Nyatanya aku masih bisa nyelesein fict ini #BanggaBanget

**Nichi** : Kalo fictnya bagus sih gak apa-apa, masalahnya fict kamu ancur begini kok bangga! Sangat jauh dari naskah awal, _baka_! *ngelempar naskah awal*

**Zora **: Hie? _Hontou_? *ngebaca naskah*

**Nichi **: Bukannya seharusnya cuma 2000 kata, kenapa jumlahnya sekarang bisa sampai 4000 lebih? Membengkak dua kali lipat! Ini salah siapa?! *ngamuk ngamuk*

**Zora **: Iya juga, ya... Kok bisa jadi sepanjang ini... *bingung*

**Kakashi** : _Yare yare_... Aku tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun disini—lagi

**Zora ** : Ehehehe... _Gomen ne_, Kakashi-_sensei_. Itu tuntutan skenario. Tapi tenang saja, aku sudah menyiapkan ini untukmu! *nyodorin bungkusan*

**Kakashi **: Apa ini?

**Zora **: Coklat! Ini kan _White Day_! Langsung dimakan yaaa... *nyengir iblis*

**Kakashi **: Oh... Bukannya aku tak menghargaimu, tapi aku ingin membantu Gai belajar bermain _skateboard_ dulu. _Jaa_... *ngilang*

**Naruto & Sakura **: _Hai_, _USO_! *mencak-mencak emosi*

**Zora **: Yaaah... Gagal deh liat Kakashi-_sensei_ tanpa masker *pundung dipojokan—entah pojokan mana*

**Nichi **: _Yappari_... Kau akan pundung cepat atau lambat...

Sebenernya fict ini sudah lama ada di bayangan Zora. Karena Zora pengen banget bikin fict yang menggambarkan suatu persahabatan. Tapi karena ketidakmampuan Zora, malah jadinya nggak karuan begini...

Fict ini juga terinspirasi dari salah satu lagu yang jadi ending nya anime BLEACH, _Tabidatsu Kimi He_—lagu dari RSP. Waktu pertama kali tahu liriknya, langsung menyentuh kalbu [?] Ikatan persahabatan begitu terasa di lagu ini. Jadi Zora kepengen banget bikin fict dari lagu ini.

Lalu di bagian Sakura nembak Sasuke itu, Zora terinspirasi dari manga _Marufuku Katamoi_ karangan Mikan Natsume. Di kisah ke-lima, sangat berbeda dari kisah-kisah yang lain. Yakni satu-satunya kisah yang berakhir dengan patah hati. Padahal kisah lainnya _happy ending_ semua lho. Zora jadi pengen bikin Sakura patah hati deh #Dibantai Sakura FC#

Parahnya lagi, dengan nistanya Zora meninggalkan tugas-tugas Zora yang menumpuk dan ngetik fict ini. YAHAAAA! *nendang tugas jauh-jauh* enyahlah kalian semua! *banting gitar*

**Zora** : Yosh! Saran dan pujian yang bermakna akan diterima Ino dengan dompet terbuka *dijotos Ino mpe mental jauh*

**Ino** : Ogah deh, uangku udah habis buat nraktir Naruto nih!

**Sakura** : Selebihnya yang berupa flame dan caci maki akan di balas dengan hal yang sama

**Nichi** : Yang nutup siapa nih?

**Ino** : Suruh saja si bodoh, gegabah, kikuk, dungu, tak tahu malu, mesum, serakah, egois, pelupa dan konyol berambut pirang itu [ngutip ucapan Ten-Ten]

**Naruto**: _Urusai_! *ngamuk-ngamuk* _Yosh_! Berhubung si _Author_ udah mental entah kemana, si kembarannya juga udah capek ngurusin lokasi syuting [?], sedangkan kedua tokoh utama masih sibuk cuci muka gara-gara kebanyakan nangis, aku yang akan menutup fict ini. Yang pertama, terima kasih banyak karena sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca karya GJ ini. Lalu yang terakhir, coklat please ^_^

**Sasuke** : _Usuratonkachi__! _Seharusnya minta review, bukannya coklat!

**Naruto** : _Urusai_!

**Sai** : *entah muncul dari mana* _Matta ne__..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**March ****1****4****, 201****4**

**20****14****年****3****月****1****4****日**

**0****6****.24 WIB**


End file.
